


Pääruokalajina Itsepetosta

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Silti Hermionesta oli helpompaa katsoa moukkamaisesti käyttäytyvää Ronia kuin heidän päivällisvieraitaan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 2





	Pääruokalajina Itsepetosta

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seuraavassa ficletissä kolmiodraamakuvio jatkuu eri hahmoilla ja toisenlaisin asetelmin, toivottavasti idealla leikittely jaksaa vielä kiinnostaa, vaikka nyt mennään matalalla ikärajalla 
> 
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Tyylilaji: EWE, angstista romantiikka ja suhdearkea  
> Paritukset: Hermione/Ron, Viktor/Harry ja Harry/Ron  
> Varoitukset: tarinan taustalla Mpreg ja viittauksia pettämiseen
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 058. Päivällinen ja kaiken maailman ficletit 2. ”Vastakohdat vetävät puoleensa”  
> Sanamäärä: 500

  
  
  
  


**Pääruokalajina itsepetosta**

  
  
  
Hermione seisoi pöydän päässä ja annosteli ruokaa lautasille, höyrytettyjä kasviksia ja salaattia ( _omasta kasvimaasta tai lähitiloilta_ ) puolet annoksesta, pinaattista tuorepastaa ( _luomua luonnollisestikin_ ) noin yksi neljäsosa, viimeiselle neljännekselle parilapannulla ( _ilman rasvaa_ ) kypsytettyä broilerin fileetä ( _ei tehokasvatettua_ ) ja päälle pieni loraus yrttimaustettua ( _itse kasvatettuja_ ) kermakastiketta ( _tietysti vähärasvaisesta kermasta, silti maukasta_ ). Juhla-aterioillakaan ei sopinut unohtaa ravintosuosituksia, eettisyyttä ja terveellisyyttä, eikä nuorin rouva Weasley joustanut niistä edes vieraiden kohdalla, se oli hänen tapansa osoittaa välittämistä ja rakkauttaan.  
  
  
Pöytä oli katettu kauniisti, parempi astiasto oli otettu esiin ja servietit taiteltu huolella. Hugo ja Rose odottivat poikkeuksellisen hiljaa lautasiaan äitinsä ankaran katseen kesyttäminä. Ron ei ollut vielä vuosien avioliiton jälkeenkään omaksunut sivistyneempiä ruokailutapoja, vaikka Hermione muistutti niistä yhä jokaisella yhteisellä aterialla ( _ei kuitenkaan silloin, jos paikalla oli muita kuin perheenjäseniä_ ). Hänen miehensä olikin ainoa pöytäseurueesta, joka liikehti kärsimättömästi ja noukki oliiveja suuhunsa sormineen tarjoilukulhosta muista ruokailijoista piittaamatta.  
  
  
Silti Hermionesta oli helpompaa katsoa moukkamaisesti käyttäytyvää Ronia kuin heidän päivällisvieraitaan. Hermione ei halunnut nähdä parhaan ystävänsä onnellista perhettä, vaikka hänellä oli ollut ikävä Harrya. Eikä ongelma ollut sekään, että Harryn puoliso oli Hermionen ensimmäinen ihastus, Viktor Krum. Ongelma oli Teddyn vieressä istuva poika, joka oli adoptoitua isoveljeään reilun vuoden nuorempi. Pisamaiset kasvot ja punaiset hiukset suorastaan kirkuivat kuuluvansa Weasleylle, kuitenkin Jamesin silmät olivat täysin identtiset Harryn silmien kanssa.  
  
  
Jamesin olemassaolo teki todeksi ne epäilyt, joita Hermione oli kantanut sydämessään siitä lähtien, kun Ron raivostui Ginnyn antamasta syntymäpäiväsuudelmasta Harryn täyttäessä seitsemäntoista. Harryn ja Ronin tunteet eivät olleet vuoden aikana muuttuneet. James antoi selityksen sille, mihin Ron katosi sodan jälkeen niin usein, eikä katoamisten välillä halunnut koskettaa Hermionea heidän treffeillään. Ei ollut lainkaan epäselvää, miksi Harry oli yllättäen muuttanut Bulgariaan ( _vaikka hänelle oli tarjottu paikkaa auroriakatemiassa_ ) yli puolivuotta taistelujen päättymisen jälkeen.  
  
  
Hermione olisi ehkä onnistunut uskottelemaan itselleen, että James olisi Georgen, Charlien tai Percyn poika, ellei Ron olisi Jamesia halatessaan mutissut tämän hiuksiin, _"Sinusta on kasvanut hieno poika James Bilius, minä olen ylpeä sinusta."._ Hermione toivoi hartaasti, että oli vain kuullut väärin ja nimi olisi Biliuksen sijaan Sirius. Syvällä sisimmässään hän kuitenkin tiesi totuuden, kuten neljäntenä vuotena toisen koetuksen aikaan tiesi, että Ronin ja Harryn välillä oli enemmän kuin ystävyyttä.  
  
  
Hermione oli ollut ( _ja tulisi aina olemaan_ ) Ronin sydämessä toisella sijalla kaikesta mustasukkaisuudesta huolimatta. Sillä Ron rakasti Harrya enemmän kuin mitään muuta, ja Harry oli vastannut siihen tunteeseen. Oli helppo arvata, että heidän suhdettaan ( _niin kuin ystävyyttäkin_ ) oli repinyt rikki Ronin kateus, mustasukkaisuus ja ailahtelevuus. Ron ei ollut tarjonnut Harrylle sitä vakautta ja omistautumista, jota tämä oli suhteelta halunnut. Ron halusi nauttia elämästä, käydä huispausmatseissa, istua iltaa pubissa ja juhlia. Ronin mielestä suhteeseen panostaminen oli yhdessäoloa virallisissa tilaisuuksissa, perhepäivällisillä, öisin ja satunnaisissa illanvietoissa. Se oli Harrysta liian vähän.  
  
  
Hermionelle se oli riittänyt, niin kuin hänelle riitti puolinainen rakkaus, joka oli lähempänä ystävyyttä. Hermione oli ollut niin rakastunut Roniin, ettei hän ollut antanut itsensä nähdä heidän suhteensa epäsuhtaisuutta. Ja Hermione oli yhä valmis elämään samassa itsepetoksessa, sillä hänen rakkautensa ei ollut väljähtynyt vuosien saatossa. Valitettavasti James Bilius Potterin vanhemmistaan selvästi kielivä ulkonäkö ja olemus tekivät illuusiossa elämisen niin kovin, kovin vaikeaksi.  
  
  



End file.
